


Shift Gear, Automatic

by hoopoe



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Shot, Vacation, it just looks bad, it's not that bad really i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/hoopoe
Summary: "Some indeterminate amount of time later, the creaking of the mattress stops. Sanghyuk says something bashful in English, and she says back,Yeah, I had a good time,and then Sanghyuk falls into bed next to Wonshik.It's quiet for a time. They don't speak, don't touch, don't move. Just the quiet and the sound of heavy, fucked-out breath.Finally, Sanghyuk's voice, low and hoarse, breaks the silence. 'Hyung. If you want to, just once. While we're here. I won't tell. I know you—'Wonshik feigns sleep, thoughts racing in a colorful, frantic haze, until Sanghyuk rolls over onto his side, places his back to Wonshik, and falls silent again.Wonshik and Sanghyuk in Miami.





	Shift Gear, Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> There are two sex scenes here! The first is Sanghyuk and Wonshik sharing a girl in Miami. If you're that averse to het, you can skip down to the divide by searching "**" to get to the M/M bits.
> 
> I'm working on finding a way for my readers to contact me anonymously off of AO3! It's in the works. I'll put it on my profile when I figure something out...

Wonshik's heart lurches painfully in his chest as Sanghyuk hoists her up. Her name is something hard to pronounce, Elizabeth or Natalie or Kristin, she's the same blonde, beachy beautiful as every other girl in Miami, and she's currently giggling into Sanghyuk's mouth as he kisses her hungrily.

She's also wearing close to nothing, daisy dukes and a bikini top, and Wonshik can see—he can _see—_ she has no tan lines, not where Sanghyuk draws her swimsuit aside to get his mouth on her breasts, not where her shorts ride down with the motion of her long, long legs around his waist.

"Wonshik," Sanghyuk pants, and Wonshik remembers, yes, she wanted to share them, both of them, and he pushes his swim trunks off his waist and staggers out of them as he crosses the hotel room. Gets his hands under her ass to hold her up, pushes her fall of bleached hair aside, kisses her neck. She's focused on Sanghyuk, though, on wrapping herself around his broad form, tiny in his arms. She tips her head to the side and Wonshik presses himself closer to her back, gets his mouth on more of that sun-warm skin.

He's not in a state to remember a whole hell of a lot of English, but he knows _kiss_ when she orders it breathily, pulling back to glance heated between Sanghyuk and Wonshik. Expectant. Wonshik meets Sanghyuk's eyes over her shoulder, and Sanghyuk lifts an eyebrow in challenge, so Wonshik, head clouded with arousal and needing something, needing _anything_ to take the edge off, lunges forward to meet it.

_Fuck_ that's nice, and Sanghyuk smells like Hakyeon's aftershave and tastes like the coconut-flavored rum they'd drunk earlier at the club, before Sanghyuk started getting personal with Natalie-Elizabeth-Kristin. Wonshik pushes closer, _closer_ , and the girl between them makes a high-pitched, happy noise as Sanghyuk, unbothered, licks into Wonshik's mouth and then hers, hitching her hips up with one hand and dragging the other roughly through Wonshik's hair.

Wonshik's so hot, the air outside sweltering and the liquor heating his veins and the body moving against his driving the heat up further. She drops to the floor and pushes Wonshik back onto the hotel bed, straddles his hips and fishes a condom out of her back pocket, and when she sinks onto him, Wonshik gropes blindly for Sanghyuk. He pulls Sanghyuk in again, kisses him helplessly as her hips roll slickly down, and every needy noise he makes is muffled against Sanghyuk's lips, his neck. Sanghyuk smells like Hakyeon but he _kisses_ like Sanghyuk, demanding and impatient and dominant.

And Wonshik cannot be faulted, he thinks, because the girl's name—he never learned it properly—escapes his mind's fragile grasp, but Sanghyuk he _knows_. _Sanghyuk_ , he breathes through it all, on every heaving gasp stolen between brutal rolls of her hips— _Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk-ah_ , as Wonshik arches into the wet heat sinking onto him, pressing himself harder into Sanghyuk's kiss, surrounded and submerged in blurry, buzzing pleasure until it peaks.

Wonshik's back bows clean off the bed, her pink-lacquered nails raking red welts down his chest as he comes with a shout—tears his lips from Sanghyuk's, just to cry out—and she keeps riding him until he's spent, climbs off and clambers onto Sanghyuk, who catches her with a delighted little laugh and tosses her down onto the mattress.

She gets a hand around Wonshik's wrist and brings him to her for a breathless, hurried kiss as Sanghyuk thrusts in, and then she's holding on to Sanghyuk's biceps with clawed fingers and little mewls of pleasure, and Sanghyuk's lips hang open just _barely,_ swollen from Wonshik's rough treatment, chapped from the sun and the booze, and Wonshik dips forward, drags himself up to suck Sanghyuk's lower lip, run his tongue over uneven skin, and Sanghyuk grunts, some mixture of _Wonshik_ and _hyung_ and the girl's name—Natalie, it was Natalie—and rips his mouth away, buries his face and loses himself in the sheen of sweat on her neck, her full breasts.

Wonshik turns away, collapses confused and exhausted on one of the pillows, stretches out his weary limbs as the mattress tosses beneath him. The world, dark behind his eyelids, takes a tipsy spin. He groans.

Some indeterminate amount of time later, the creaking of the mattress stops. Sanghyuk says something bashful in English, and she says back, _Yeah, I had a good time_ , and then Sanghyuk falls into bed next to Wonshik.

It's quiet for a time. They don't speak, don't touch, don't move. Just the quiet and the sound of heavy, fucked-out breath.

Finally, Sanghyuk's voice, low and hoarse, breaks the silence. "Hyung. If you want to, just once. While we're here. I won't tell. I know you—"

Wonshik feigns sleep, thoughts racing in a colorful, frantic haze, until Sanghyuk rolls over onto his side, places his back to Wonshik, and falls silent again.

**

Hands, jostling Wonshik into consciousness. "Hyung. _Hyung_." Wonshik heaves his eyes open to see Sanghyuk's bare torso, his shoulders, and then the water bottle he's shoving in Wonshik's face. "Drink this or you'll be hungover."

Wonshik spills a bit of it down his chest but continues drinking with a grunt of thanks. Sanghyuk crumples his own water bottle with a loud crackle of plastic and hurls it toward the wastebasket across their hotel room. It hits the rim and goes bouncing off onto the floor.

The clock on the bedside table tells Wonshik it's nine a.m., and the last night rushes back in a swirl of liquor and impulse decisions, the way he'd drunk Sanghyuk's kisses down more readily than rum, because here in their Miami hotel room they may as well be no one, not Kim Ravi and VIXX's Hyuk, not even Kim Wonshik and Han Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon says things to Jaehwan sometimes like _You remember Los Angeles?_ and Jaehwan goes strangely mute and submissive. It's not something Wonshik's given a lot of thought, but here it takes on a new meaning, and Wonshik wonders if Miami will be his Los Angeles, his _Do you remember Toronto, Jaehwanie?_ as he shifts to his side, facing Sanghyuk.

He's lying on his back, head pillowed on his folded arms, when Wonshik says, "Just once, I want— Yeah, while we're here—" and begs Sanghyuk to take his meaning, don't make him speak the words aloud. Just cover Wonshik, press him down, take.

Sanghyuk turns his head enough to cock an eyebrow at Wonshik, a smirk crossing his lips. "Then come here, hyung," he teases, freeing an arm to extend it toward Wonshik, who slinks awkwardly into Sanghyuk's embrace.

He doesn't smell like Hakyeon anymore, just like leftover sunscreen, and he kisses Wonshik more magnanimously than he had last night, slow, letting Wonshik warm up to it, he's kissing _Sanghyuk_ , he's parting his lips and making a needy, throaty noise around Sanghyuk's tongue. He has no excuse now, but he's not being asked to give one, just to wind his legs around Sanghyuk's waist—they're naked under the thin sheets, still—and hold on as Sanghyuk rolls them over.

The broad weight of Sanghyuk bears Wonshik down to the mattress and Wonshik moans outright, clutches at Sanghyuk's shoulders to kiss him deeper, breathes heavily when Sanghyuk's mouth moves to his throat and bites, licks, bites harder.

"Like that, hyung," Sanghyuk murmurs, but it's not a question, because the gasps punched out of Wonshik and the hitch of his hips, the flex of his thighs, answer it without Sanghyuk ever asking. "Gotta tell me what you want, hyung." Sanghyuk's breath against his neck sends a shudder up Wonshik's spine and he grabs a fistful of Sanghyuk's hair in retaliation.

He can't help but _touch_ , though, and he lets Sanghyuk's dyed hair slip through his fingers in favor of sliding it down Sanghyuk's sex-sticky back, down farther to his ass, rubbing, distracted, up and down the muscle there. "Wanna get fucked," Wonshik mumbles out, kisses Sanghyuk's ear. "Want it inside." Unsubtle twist of his wrist as he reaches between them, strokes Sanghyuk's cock once, root to tip.

"God, do we have any condoms left," Sanghyuk groans, and Wonshik laughs, and it does interesting things to the way their hips fit together. Sanghyuk grinds down into Wonshik, and before Wonshik can process that enough to _do something_ , he rears back, and Wonshik gets an eyeful of built thighs and bronzed skin as Sanghyuk fishes around on the nightstand.

"Three," Sanghyuk declares, muffled against Wonshik's lips as he pushes Wonshik back down. "We have three condoms left. We'll have to start rationing them."

"Sam's been stealing them," Wonshik countenances. "We aren't _that_ popular."

"Speak for yourself, hyung." Lubed fingertips, slipping behind Wonshik's balls, down, pressing playfully evasive until Wonshik makes a low noise of frustration. Sanghyuk grins, raises an eyebrow. "Needy."

" _Sanghyuk._ " Wonshik means it to be demanding, but it's too edged with desperation, his cock hard and dripping sluggishly against his stomach as he tries to fuck himself onto fingers that aren't _there_. "I'm your hyung."

Sanghyuk kisses the inside of Wonshik's knee and then shoves it up toward Wonshik's shoulder, giving Wonshik one finger to the third knuckle as Wonshik squirms. " _Fuck_ ," he mutters, heartfelt. "Fuck, fuck, more—" In, out, slippery obscene noises. Sanghyuk's other hand holds Wonshik's leg back, and he leans down to place more of those carnal, hungry kisses at the join of Wonshik's thighs. " _Sanghyuk_ , more—"

That mouth, so _close_ to where Wonshik's hard and leaking, ever more desperate with it, and Sanghyuk gives Wonshik a second finger, and Wonshik groans, loud in the still air. It's been too long—it feels so _good_ , Sanghyuk's fingers stretching him open, crooking up to find his prostate and flirt mercilessly with it, and Wonshik babbles all of this in an uncontrollable flood of words.

"I'm not sucking your dick," Sanghyuk admits conversationally, in between pulling a livid bruise to the surface high on Wonshik's inner thigh. And honestly, if Wonshik is wholly, completely honest with himself, he wouldn't last, not with a mouth on him and those fingers, three now, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine, he's not sure he'll last with Sanghyuk inside him, he's not sure he _cares._

 Wonshik grabs at Sanghyuk's shoulders and hauls him up, kisses him greedily until he's panting as hard as Wonshik and he's petting his clean hand over Wonshik's thigh. "Impatient hyung," he admonishes again, and Wonshik grumbles. "I'm getting there. Stop riding my—well." His face crumples in laughter as Wonshik kicks him, a single well-placed blow to his bicep. He takes his fingers away gingerly and wipes his hand across the sheets, under the covers where Wonshik won't see.

"How the fuck many times have you—" Wonshik begins to badger, and then decides he doesn't need to know how many asses Sanghyuk has dicked, after all, and cuts himself off.

Sanghyuk, because he's _Sanghyuk_ , says, "A lot of girls. You're the first guy, though. You get so riled up."

Wonshik's snappy rejoinder leaves him in a rush as Sanghyuk rolls on the condom and pushes his legs impossibly wider, lifting Wonshik's hips and fucking in with one steady motion. " _Goddamn_ ," Sanghyuk swears, shoving a pillow under Wonshik's hips and collapsing forward, breathing hard as they adjust. " _Goddamn_. That's good as hell."

"Not yet," Wonshik mumbles, shifting his hips restlessly to get as much of Sanghyuk inside him as he can. "Sanghyuk, fuck me, _fuck me_ —"

Sanghyuk anchors himself with one arm around Wonshik and the other forearm against the bed, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. Wonshik sighs and hides his face in Sanghyuk's shoulder and says, "Hard, yeah, like that, do me—" as Sanghyuk acquiesces, pressing Wonshik down and fucking him with harsh flexes of his thighs. Wonshik's cock twitches hotly between their stomachs as he loses his voice completely, clinging to Sanghyuk.

"Let go a sec," Sanghyuk grates out, and Wonshik lets his arms fall loose so Sanghyuk can rise to his knees, one forearm across Wonshik's chest to push him into the mattress with the brunt of Sanghyuk's weight and the other chafing across peaked nipples and sensitive stomach to grasp Wonshik's aching cock. "Any day now, hyung." His voice lilts, but it's tight with the strain of holding himself back, the effort of fucking Wonshik so hard he sees white behind his eyelids.

Sanghyuk can put more force behind his hips in this position, and he hits that perfect angle more often than not, and his hand strokes messy and uncoordinated up Wonshik's dick as Wonshik unravels all at once, moaning and cursing and begging as he flies over the edge. Sanghyuk kisses him sloppily through it before he leans back and really gives it to Wonshik, forcing his legs apart and back and yanking Wonshik onto every thrust as Wonshik's thighs tremble and he whines with the overstimulation.

" _Shit_ , hyung—" Sanghyuk hisses, before he tugs Wonshik down to meet him one last time and goes still, sweat shining on his brow and dampening his fringe. He doesn't kiss Wonshik now, just holds on and breathes hard and rolls gently into Wonshik as he rides it out.

Wonshik tries to coax Sanghyuk into lying down on top of Wonshik with insistent arms around his back, but Sanghyuk brushes his lips across Wonshik's cheekbone and says, "In a minute, hyung." He pulls out with a grimace and ties off the condom and actually gets up this time to throw it away. When Wonshik feels his weight sink onto the bed, he makes weary grabby hands in Sanghyuk's direction until Sanghyuk's body blankets him in warmth.

"It's nearly ten," Sanghyuk mumbles, his face smushed against Wonshik's shoulder. "They're gonna want to _do things_."

As if on cue, there's a sharp set of knocks on their hotel room door. "Yah, the jet ski is ours from 11 to 5, so you better be up soon or never!"

"Jet ski, hyung," Sanghyuk says, quietly gleeful. "Are you excited to go play on a jet ski after you've been—"

"Han Sanghyuk," Wonshik warns, but there's no real heat in it. He feels pleasantly drained, and he hasn't moved his legs from their lazy sprawl under Sanghyuk, but there's a distinct foreboding welling up in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of straddling a very fast boat.

Sure enough, Wonshik has to hold back a wince when he stands, stretching his tight muscles toward the ceiling. Sanghyuk's hand smacks loudly against his sore ass and he jumps nearly out of his skin.

"Live through the day and I could be persuaded to eat your ass," Sanghyuk quips smugly, and Wonshik snatches up the hotel comforter and wraps it protectively around himself. "What? We only have three condoms left."

Wonshik's heart takes an awful leap in his chest as he watches Sanghyuk stroll to the ensuite in search of his swim trunks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me a comment!


End file.
